Flora (Winx Club)
Flora is a fictional character and one of the protagonists of the Winx Club animated series. Although she receives a small role in the first season, she has a larger storyline in the second one. Flora will also appear in the upcoming Winx Club movie, which will solve mysteries surrounding her and the other Winx girls. In addition to this, Flora has toys and other products made from Mattel and other companies. She also appears in the video games for the Winx Club. She is voiced by Kerry Williams in the 4Kids version, Chinami Nishimura in the Japanese version. Personality profile and history Flora is a sweet, shy, and calm fairy and loves plants of all kinds and enjoys making flower perfumes. Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She can be very sensitive and always wants the best for her friends and everyone around. Flora is the most mature member of the Winx Club. Although she tries to hide her true feelings, her friends help and encourage her to share all her ideas with everyone. Flora hardly gets nervous and even in the worst of situations, she manages to stay calm and reasonable. At times, she doesn't know how to express herself, because she doesn't want to start fights. She is a diligent student at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she can be insecure, her friends boost her self-esteem. Flora enjoys experimenting with plants, which, in the 4Kids version, is trying to make them speak because she believes that if more plants talked, deforestation would be dramatically reduced. She is the only member within the Winx Club who is not a princess or anything related to royalty in her birth planet. Flora's favorite color is pink (which is quite obvious since most of her outfits contain pink on it), but in an episode of season 2, when Professor Avalon put purple flowers on the table where they eat for every fairy, Bloom said, "Thank you, my favorite color is purple." Flora said, "Mine too." So her favorite color is either purple or pink, but she might have just been saying this as a thank-you. Her favorite hobby is gardening. She loves staying with her plants and hates shopping with Stella (for unknown reasons). Her favorite subject is, of course, Botany and her favorite spell is Giant Nettles. Flora's birthday is March 1 (4kids dub: March 16). She is from Planet Linphea. Because of this, she has the power of nature and has abilities deriving from it. Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls,rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her.In Indian version,Flora was voiced by Kaamna Kalra in season 4. Season 1 In the first season of the Winx Club, Flora first appeared in episode 2, 4kids title: "More Than High School" as a sixteen-year-old girl.In the first season, she did not have a very big role. When Bloom came to Alfea, she discovered Flora was her roommate. Bloom was at first surprised that her whole room was a garden and that she had experimented with other plants, but throughout the season, they become friends. When Mirta is turned into a pumpkin by the Trix, and she has to change her back to normal, which she finally succeeds in doing later. At the end of the season, Flora is the only Winx girl without a love interest and sticks with Mirta at the celebration, but Flora has a kind heart, whether with a love or not. As the storyline develops, she shows herself as a kind-hearted person, always loyal and helpful to her friends and destructive to her enemies.' Season 2 In the second season of the Winx Club, Flora receives an even bigger role, even receiving a love interest, Helia, who she has trouble approaching. She finds out that her bonded pixie is Chatta, the pixie of gossip and chatter. They make a lovely pair, giving a perfect example of the phrase, "opposites attract", as Flora, being very shy and quiet, is the exact opposite of Chatta, who is a noisy but likable chatterbox. At the end of the series, she also assists the other Winx girls in defeating their foe, Lord Darkar. Flora is seventeen in this season. Season 3 In the third season of the Winx Club, Flora, with the rest of the Winx girls, return to Alfea. Although at first they don't know it, the new villain, Baltor (also known as Valtor), seems to be starting some trouble for them. In this season they earn their full fledged fairy form, known as 'Enchantix. It is also revealed in this season that Flora has a sister named Miele (Rose in 4kids) when the group visits her planet, Linphea. She saves her sister Miele, who was hit by the Trix and knocked into the water (Miele did this in Flora's defense). Flora angrily summoned a gobbler plant that ate the Trix, but the Trix managed to break free. She then dives into the water to save Miele and earns her Enchantix. The weeping willow tree grabs the Trix and throws them into the river and they come out as little kids. Bloom threatens to give them time-outs (spankings in 4kids dub) and the frightened (and powerless) Trix dash away, screaming like little girls(literly). Relationships At first, Flora has a somewhat weak relationship with her friends, Bloom, Layla, Musa, Stella, and Tecna but after some time, she grows a stronger bond with them. She cares deeply about them and would risk her life for them. They support each other and stand up for each other, especially when it comes to fighting The Trix (Winx Club). Flora is especially close with Layla, who offered to help her get together with Helia. Flora also has a strong bond with her pixie, Chatta. The two are actually very different; while Chatta is sociable, talkative, aggressive, and bold, while Flora is shy, meek, and more gentle. However, because of this, Chatta can easily cheer up Flora and boosts her self-esteem. Flora is also friends with Helia, Sky, Riven, Timmy, and Brandon but not as strong as her other friends. Flora is crushing on Helia, the new Red Fountain boy. He is an eccentric daydreamer and enjoys writing poems. He is a pacifist and rarely uses offensive attacks. However, when Flora was in trouble, he had saved her with his laser string glove, causing her to fall in love with him. Despite her deep feelings for him, she has a hard time telling him how she feels (in the 4Kids dub, she also mentions a rule in her realm about girls not making the first move). He returns her feelings, but being shy as well and unsure of how she feels, he has trouble telling her his feelings. Flora's attraction to him is quite obvious, as she doesn't pay attention in class and was doodling his name in her notebook. Layla and Chatta both try to get them together, which consequently leads to the two revealing their feelings to each other. Helia and Flora actually have a lot in common, such as their love for nature, their idealistic ways, and how they prefer to use strategic purposes instead of offensive ones. In the second season in the second to last episode, Flora and Helia kiss, Even though not shown, you can see part of Flora's face as she blushes. Flora's enemies are The Trix, Lord Darkar, Baltor, and the fairy hunters. Flora thinks Lord Darkar is cunning and manipulative. She and the other Winx girls have to combine their powers to defeat him and banish him to the chaos that spawned him. Flora also dislikes how Mitzi, a girl from Earth, plays pranks on her and her friends and meanly teases Bloom. Although Flora thinks most of students in Cloud Tower harbor negative feelings for them, she believes that Mirta is her friend. Mirta, who is unlike the other witches, believes fairies aren't "bad" and has a sweet nature. At first, Flora doesn't talk to her as much, but when The Trix turned Mirta into a pumpkin, Flora began to affectionately take care of it and struggles to turn her back to normal. Flora's failure to revert her back to her true form at first caused some tension between her and the Winx girls, but after many attempts, she finally managed to turn Mirta back to normal. Later, Mirta hangs out with Flora at the celebration at the end of the first season and then transfers to Alfea. Magical abilities Flora's talent is nature, so her attacks relate to plants and flowers. She can talk to plants, bring them to life, and also help them grow, nurturing them when they're sick. In Season 1, she used to experiment a lot with her plants and it drove the other girls crazy. Flora dislikes harming others, so her attacks are mostly constricting or defensive at most. She also seems to have a connection to air in some of her attacks. She has connection to rocks, crystals, and soil and has created earthquakes, avalanches and mudslides. She may be able to make her skin poisonous and generate pure, concussive energy from the Earth and Nature. She also knows a lot of simple spells, like swapping objects and summoning creatures to aid her and her friends. '''Spells *'Golden Pollen:' makes a wind blow the opponent away or makes green ivy wrap an opponent *''' Green Luxurious Ivy:' an Enchantix spell that's a lot like 'Green Ivy', but the vines are much stronger and come straight from the earth. The ivy is like a neon green color. *'Venus Gobbler:' summons one or more giant Venus Fly Traps. *'Inferno Rose:' grows several purple-red thorned vines to constrict an enemy, create a wall, or block paths *'Flower Twister:' creates a tornado blast made of bright pink flowers (called Ninja Daisies in the dub). *'Summer Flight:' shoots a green energy ball, one of her few offensive attacks. *'Autumn Wind:' conjures a beautiful breeze made of colorful flowers that acts like a homing missile to blanket the target in a constricting flowery mist. *'Winter Rose:' summons a wall of thorny vines to protect herself and others. *'Breath of the World:' Flora's Believix Power, allows her to make people feel appreciation towards the environment and also doubles as a spell that can heal the surrounding area. *'Spring Ring:' used only once in a Believix Convergence where Flora summons a shield in the shape of a green shamrock. *'Green Ivy:' Creates an ivy plant that ties up the opponent .(renamed Ivy Wrap in the dub, Enchantix Ivy Wrap at Enchantix level) *'Extractor Seeds:' Flowers that drag enemies into the ground. *'Rose Kiss:' She blows a kiss of rose petals that explode on contact. *'Air Bubble:''' She can place a person in a bubble to save them from drowning or suffocating, as she did with her sister, Miele (Rose in the 4kids version). Actresses Voice Actresses(Flora) * Italy - Ilaria Latini * Singapore - Holly Gauthier-Frankel * Netherlands - Mirjam Vriend * Poland - Anna Wiśniewska * France - Alice Ley * Russia - Iva Solonitsyna * Denmark, Norway - Rebecca Abbe * Finland - Aksa Korttila * Spain - Inés Blázquez (Season 1), Silvia Sarmentera (Seasons 2-4) * USA - Kerry Williams * India - Kaamna Kalra(from Season 4) * Latin America - Rebeca Aponte * Germany - Anika Desch (Seasons 1-2), Sandra Riedel (Seasons 3-4) * Brazil - Adriana Torres * Finland - Aksa Kortilla Notes and references External links *The Winx Club's Official Website about Flora *4Kids's Official Winx Club Website about Flora's room Category:Fictional fairies and sprites Category:Magical girls Category:Fictional characters from Kansas Category:2004 introductions Category:Winx Club characters Category:Fictional American people of Mexican descent es:Flora (Winx Club) fr:Flora (Winx Club) it:Flora (Winx Club) pt:Flora (Winx Club)